kanna_wilsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanna Wilson Wiki
Kanna Wilson (Isis) Kanna Wilson is portrayed as a 16 year-old girl that went to Westover High-school. She has short brown hair, with the front longer than average, hanging in front of her eyes, she had dark grey eyes, and big black circles around them from loss of sleep. Her most-used phrase was, “I will never end, but you will!” She had recently moved to Knoxville, Tennessee and was going to start at her new school the next day. She was in her room and she grabbed bright red lipstick, an oversized baseball cap, and a large black hoodie. She decided to wear this outfit with her favorite shorts and tennis-shoes to school the next day. On her way she ran into a girl named Nina... she noticed that she looked similar to Nina the Killer, but she had normal face. They quickly became friends; they arrived at the entrance both ready for their first day at their new school. Her day was normal, except for the group of strange-looking boys and girls in the corner. All of their faces were covered. Nina walked over to them and started talking to a girl with messy brown hair and eyes that looked like they were glowing with a fluorescent green light. Apparently, Nina new the strange boys and girls. One of the guys said something to Nina, “Nina, I will NEVER date you.” She looked disappointed and said, “Why Jeff? I died for you! The least you could do is show me some respect!” Kanna was wondering what was happening. They were acting like the Nina the Killer and Jeff the Killer... but that wasn’t possible. Nina and Jeff weren’t real!? Or were they... When she arrived home after school she found Clockwork, Ticci-Toby, Jeff the Killer, and Jane the Killer all sitting on her couch. Clockwork was standing there with a knife in her hand. Kanna was nervous... she said in a soft, slow voice, “One of us...” She attacked. This is when Kanna snapped. She dodged and grabbed a gun. She shot Clockwork, but Ticci-Toby came in for the kill. She shot herself saying, “I will never end.” She renamed herself Isis after she came back from the dead. She wanted her revenge and is still after the creepypasta gang that tried to kill her to this day. 'Fun Facts-' She kept her appearance after she shot herself She nicknamed herself Isis after the Egyptian goddess of magic. Her powers were the following: invisibility, night vision, and telekinesis You could tell she was there because of how her bright red lips glowed (from the lipstick) You could tell when Kanna killed someone because you could her bright red lip stick on their cheek She kissed the person she killed Her most-said phrase, “I will never end, but you will!” 'Credits-' This was made by me, I didn’t copy this off of anyone. OG stuff (I came up with this idea myself) Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse